The Dark Lords Consort
by KawaiiVampGirl
Summary: What If after Sirius death Harry, had opened his mind to the dark lord. What if something had finally snapped in our light heros mind. DarkHarry. NecromancerHarry Light side bashing. M/M
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own Harry Potter :[

Disclaimer: This will be a slow burn Dark Harry some parts will be apart from canon and the book. Harry is around 16 in this fanfic. Slash.

Harry was looking out of his window, from where he was at some muggle hotel he had rented a room for the fuck of it he just needed to be alone for awhile. He couldn't stand the looks of pity from everyone about his Godfathers death. Being alone was his favorite thing to do at the moment he sat on the ledge of the window watching people, pass by. It gave him an odd sense of tranquillity. He for once wasn't someone important here he was just a simple human being with freedom. Something he didn't have in the wizardly world. He inwardly sighed watching muggles pass by with shopping bags he frowned remembering Christmas was coming up in the muggle world. He had never been able to experience the joy of it. Quite frankly he didn't feel like he had missed out much. So what if he didn't have a normal childhood. It was something he had never been able to have he was a slave to his relatives since he was a child he was never free. Freedom was something that people fought for when they didn't even know what it was. No one was ever free. They always had something that tied them down, a belief, a person, a task, a religion, something was always there. But he knew that many used it to work towards something. Harry saw it as a waste of time. It was irrelevant however, at this point he didn't want to be free, he much preferred to know he was working for something, someone, and he was quite happy to stay just where he was it made him feel like he had a purpose. Even if his purpose was to die in this war. In the muggle world he was no one. In the wizardly world he was the savior the light sides lapdog. He knew he would have to be dragged back to his "lovely relatives soon" but, for now he just laid his head on the cold window hoping they wouldn't find him yet. He would always be tied down to something. He was a puppet after all. Sirius was gone because of that bitch. He was utterly alone.

Most children grow up admiring good people. The stories they hear, for their nighttime stories include princes slaying dragons and saving princesses, knights going on adventures and conquering enemies, heroes helping those in need and getting rewarded. They grow up believing that good guys always win, that the light always conquers the dark, that the prince will always get the princess. More importantly, they grow up being told that they are good boys and girls, little princes and princess, heroes and heroines. They grow up being loved, safe and sound. But no Harry didn't grow up that way you see he was root of all evil according to the Dursleys. The devils spawn.

So what happens when a child has to grow up without anything like that? No stories before bedtime, not a single praise, not a single ounce of love, not a day of being safe without being abused. What happens to kids that grow up being ignored, neglected and abused mentally and physically. They showed Harry how to hate. He had kept under wraps for years but he couldn't anymore it was eating him alive.

The children then wait. They wait and pray and hope that the good people will come and save them but if you're Harry, you know no one will come save you because you're a freak. When he had found out Sirius was his godfather he had a feeling of hope someone would finally save him from his hell hole. But, no everything was gone. He was gone. That crazy bitch had dropped him into the veil.

(You know you could change that. I would save you.)

A voice whispered in his head his eyes snapped open wonderful he groaned bitterly he was now hearing voices. A chuckle replied back.

(Hearing voices indeed Potter.)

He wasn't going insane of course it would be bloody Voldemort, to torment him. He was sure he got some enjoyment of making his life a miserable hell. And enjoyed his misery. Snape had wanted him to learn to block off his mind fat chance of that ever working.

(I actually don't delight in your misery if you would've taken my offer up in your first year we wouldn't be in this position.)

(Oh right, I'd be dead already wouldn't I. You would've killed me the first chance.)

He couldn't almost just see the sneer when he got his next response.

( I don't break my word, Harry I don't change for the greater good like the old fool. I offered you sanctuary and freedom I would've kept my end of the deal. The light side as always lied to you or given you half truths not me Potter never me.)

Harry could almost hear Dumbledore, telling him how reckless he was being for opening his mental connection with the dark lord.

(Shouldn't think to much of what the old fool, will think he'll be gone soon enough.)

(What do you mean he'll be gone soon enough.)

(Oh nothing at all go back to brooding, I have information to acquire people to torture. If you doubt I'll real so much call me Harry. )

With a laugh that sent chills down his spine the Dark Lord was out out of his mind for the time being. Which made him reflect on what the Dark Lord had said. Dumbledore would be gone? Was the Dark Lord going to kill him. Was the dark lord really in his head. He knew the taboo on the name Voldemort when spoken outloud he would know who spoke it and where they were.

He decided he could read some more to pass the time. He been dabbling in dark magic since Sirius death. He was currently reading a book on necromancy. He found his magic spoke to him whenever he cast a dark spell. His magic almost sang. He could resurrect small animals wandless. Since he knew he couldn't use his wand without being tracked by the Ministry. That was the last thing he wanted. He could live with never being there again. He knew he should've been screaming bloody murder or something of the likes for just having had the dark lord in his mind, but he couldn't find it himself to dwell on it. So what? He heard voices that happened to sound like the dark lord maybe he was just in denial. Or hadn't been sleeping right because there was no way in hell that lord Voldemort would willing have a conversation with him without it meaning is utter demise. He had fallen from grace a long time ago and if he was being frank with himself he had never really been that kind, or good in the first place he played his part perfectly the boy who lived always getting in trouble with his two light side sidekicks. He was the perfect example of acting a fool like he didn't know any better. He didn't have much to lose he shrugged with that in mind he went outside the muggle hotel he just been dwelling inside.

"Voldemort"

Voldemort was surprised that the death eaters had brought him one willing Harry Potter so quickly. He thought for certain that it would take much longer to get Harry Potter to come to him. Yet here he was, not even minutes later being dragged by his people, and looking throughly disgruntled. Voldemort dismissed the death eaters quickly, not even letting them collect their praise before he extended his hand towards Harry.

"Welcome, Potter. I've been expecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I write for my personal entertainment. Feel Free To Listen While You Read~

~Songs I Listen Too While Writing~

We Are-Ana Johnsson

Don't Stop-Innerpartysystem

You're Gonna Go Far Kid-The Offspring

The Hound And The Fox-I The Mighty

Voldemort's skin was a pale white, but not the sickly pale it had been described as before. Noted Harry, A nose suited the man well, he could not deny that he was handsome beautiful. His hair was a deep brown color and a lone curly of his wavy locks sat on his forehead, making him seem almost innocent in nature, but there was nothing innocent about the dark lord. His cheekbones looked like they could cut glass and his hard jaw was set with a grin across his full lips. His form was tall and lithe and overflowing with dark magic which made him feel just intoxicated being so near to the man. He felt like a moth yearning to be close to the flames. His magic was so strong.

It made him feel drunk. Slightly out of it.

"I have so many questions."

Harry, replied looking at exactly where he'd been brought to it looked to be a lavish Manor all slytherin decor of course he'd expect that. It was Slytherins Heir Manor. Moving snakes was the wallpaper in the room he'd been left at. Marble floors. Green and sliver. How oddly comfortable he felt. Wide windows that held a throne made of human bones and other magical creatures bones he could feel the magic pulse coming from it. He could see the dark lords, magic aura surrounding the throne. It was pitch black mixed with a blood red tint. Harry could feel Voldemort's eyes on him, shameless roaming over him as if he was object. He couldn't find it himself to care.

"Ask my pet, and I'll gladly answer."

Voldemort's voice was laced with seduction and charm honestly it took everything in Harry's body not to give into temptation and lean in Voldemort's magic swirled around them. Pulsing and wrapping itself around Harry's own magic making him shiver with delight. He had witness how charming the diary Tom could be. But, this was a older Voldemort. While Tom, had been charming the Dark Lord was pure sin.

"How are you able to talk to me through our mental connection."

There he said it. It was Harry's first question. He had always wondered how it was possible for the dark lord to be able to give him dreams visions and talk to him. How. Was the dark lord always in his mind. He outwardly blushed could he know what he said about the dark lord being handsome.

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Smirking in a way that just didn't fit.

Voldemort's much deeper voice purred, in response sending shivers down his spine. It was one thing to have an enemy who looked like a snake with a voice like that but it was a whole other beast to have with a beautiful face and a deep silken voice.

"You know now that the light will never save you. I will never lie to you Harry. I will never send you off to your death without telling you. Judging from your naiveness you have never been told you are a horcrux. My Horcrux. I'm certain this is just one of many things the light has never told you. And never would've told you. But I will not lie to you. You have a piece of my soul in that scar. It's why we share a mental connection. It's why we can share dreams visions thoughts. I will always protect you. But alias All I ask in return is that you join me and give me your undying loyalty. I also happen sense dark magic on you."

Voldemort paused and gave Harry a once over. But didn't comment more on the dark magic part.

"I will give you some time to think everything over of course. We're in my old muggle family Manor. Feel free to explore the library is on the second floor. Do not wander at night tho my death eaters roam."

Harry understood that now he was being dismissed. But something made him pause before he walked out.

"I made my choice the second I said your name outloud. I will be on your side for this war and whatever new war may brew from rebels. The light wouldn't agree with a necromancy anyway or want one.."

And with those final words. The ex savior of he wizardly world sealed his fate. He had made his choice. He had damned them all his friends included the muggle world the relatives who had taken everything away from him. He left Leaving red eyes shocked.

Necromancy? The Lights side hero was a necromancy. The Dark Lord laughed a cruel laugh filling up the throne room. Oh he had won this war. Everything had landed in his lap. The dark side would win without a problem. He felt his magic surge. This was entertainment indeed he would see the light side fall on their knees. He would peck and take what he wanted without anyone in his way to stop him. For the only person who had been able to was on his side.

In another part of the wizardly world Albus Dumbledore felt a dreaded chill go down his spine. Where was his pawn. He had sent every order of the Phoenix member after the stupid boy. Oh he couldn't let go of Harry for Harry had to rid the world of the dark lord. He looked at his hand that had started turning black. He only had a couple of months left to finish what he had started. Harry, was to be molded into the perfect soldier. He just hoped everything would turn out as planned. He blamed himself for Toms evil. He should've killed the brat before he turned into Lord Voldemort but, alias he had his light boy to finish the job. Of course Harry would have to die too. He couldn't let Harry become the next dark lord specially knowing Harry carried a piece of the dark lord soul. No they both had to die. There was no other way. Everyone had their job the boys was to kill the Dark Lord then die.

Harry stood on the second floor of Riddle Manor it had taken him awhile, until he had located the library which from what he could see the door was pulsing with magic. He opened the door surprised it let him through without any dark curse or the likes hitting him. But, he figured the Dark Lord wouldn't hurt his guest with a door. He could just see it ex boy who lived killed by the dark lords door. He took a moment to take in his surroundings the library was enormous. Rolls of bookcases were at every side a fireplace, in the middle with a dark green rug sat at the center of the room a elegant sofa with a couple of throw on pillows and a door and a window. He frowned a door in the middle of the library? Maybe it was a office or study of sorts. He decided he could do with some light reading he knew people, would kill to be able to see the dark lords library. He wouldn't waste the opportunity. Everyone knew the Dark Lord was fountain of knowledge. After all knowledge is power.

He sat down on the floor laying books after books on the table that was closet to the window. Now he could actually think of what exactly just had happened not even just hours ago, Harry had been confronted with the truth of his life. That he was a horcrux Dumbledore, had never planned to inform him. In fact, Dumbledore had expected him to go through his whole life never knowing.

If Harry had known ahead of time, everything could have been prevented. Sirius would even be alive.

It seemed like without him in the way now, Dumbledore finally had Harry as he wanted him. If he hadn't come to the Dark Lord sides he would've been a sacrifice for the greater good. Dumbledore would've sucked his usefulness dry till there was nothing left then have Harry killed. Harry felt a spiteful amount of glee he would show them all. Everyone would know what path he had taken sooner or later. He opened the book he had laid on the table. Necromancy and shadow magic. He knew he would have to make a stand he would face ex friends turned foes. His enemies would be allies. He wouldn't and, couldn't stand out on the final stand of the war. He pushed his magic to conjure the rug into a rat wandless. He felt out of breath but, he wanted to finish what he had started could he do it? Cast a wandless avada kedavra... could he?

"Avada Kedavra"

A flash of green light and, The rat dropped down dead, with a gentle thump hitting the floor. It felt like it echoed in the room to Harry. He had wandless cast a unforgivable. Before he dwelled more on that thought. He focused his magic on the string that had attached the rat to this Astral Plane of life. He breathed his magic back into the rat making him run around mindlessly almost like it, had know it was dead. He killed it again this time with a simple flick of his finger stoping the rat from being able to breathe. While he felt his magic drained it wasn't that horrible. He had all the time, in the world to build resistance to it. Or so he hoped he did have time.

He buried himself back in the Necromancy books he was reading. He managed to successfully perform a spell that gave him _the power to blend in with shadows_ , which also had transformed his eyes so now he could perceive those entities more clearly. He could sense souls ghosts everything and, anything he could feel. He loved this spell it was like he wasn't even there he could turn into wisps of dark and red shadows..

According to the book he was currently reading It was very important, to the work of a necromancer to be able to see the auras of magic since they had to manipulate it so deeply. Necromancers didn't rely on wands it was ancient magic older than wands and much of it was done through hand gestures that gave the Necromancer a very strong control over the powers they wielded. He had a long way to go till he could successfully bring back more than just a rat, from the realm of the dead. He would get there. He would be a force to reckon with. He would bring the Dark Lord a army of undead. He closed his eyes relaxing in the warmth of the fireplace. He was sure the Dark Lord, wouldn't mind if he fell asleep in the library plus in the morning he'd show the dark lord in his shadow magic form. He knew the Dark Lord would get a trill of it. He almost thought he had heard a whisper saying goodnight in his ear. Red eyes looked at the sleeping form.

End Of Chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I wish ~^.~

The Dark Lord, had walked in the night before through the door that was in his study that was also connected to his personal library the same one he had granted exclusive permission to Harry. When he had first walked in he had seen the boys sleeping form he had pondered, if he simply should've had a house elf take Harry, to his room or should he do it himself. He decided he would go with the last one. He had cast a gentle sleeping spell on Harry, before gliding towards the sleeping form picking him up effortlessly.

Red eyes boiled venomously with rage, the boy was still much to light. He weighed particularly nothing. Before he let his anger get the worst of him he glided back into his study leading him to his own private chambers placing Harry down on silk green sheets.. Lord Voldemort smiled softly and tucked Harry in, making sure he was completely covered, before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. Before he departed the room with one final glance at Harry.

He didn't have the need to sleep technically. He could live without it. But sometimes he did like to rest.

The Dark Lord, went back to his study, going over the many reports of his Death Eaters.

Harry woke up groggy, and disoriented, opening his eyes he was in a room decked in green and, sliver? He was laying in a four poster bed in green silk sheets that just felt, wonderful if he was honest.

He frowned last he remembered, he had fell asleep in the library.

That would've meant the Dark Lord had tucked him in bed.

He cast a wandless "tempus" it read 6am in bright green numbers. He turned over he could sleep some more. He had never had the luxury of sleeping in, with his lovely relatives or even The Weasley family. He didn't want to continue on with that train of thought he was warm cozy and, most of all safe. For no one in their right mind would attack the Dark Lords Fortress. With that being the last thing on his mind he fell back into a deep sleep. While Harry slept. In another part of the Manor plans were brewing.

In a private meeting concerning a missing student, fur most Harry bloody Potter. Severus Snape cursed as his dark mark turned red and pain started shooting up his arm, causing him to drop the teacup he'd been holding in his lap, dumping scalding hot earl grey tea down the front of his robes before it rolled down his legs and leaked down on the ground. At the other side of the headmasters desk, Dumbledore gave him a concerned look.

"My boy?" He asks.

"He's calling me." Severus paled. He had no warning for this. Why would the Dark Lord be calling a meeting so soon.

Dumbledore turns white as his beard. "Go to him." he ordered. "Tell me everything when you get back, but for your own good you must not keep him waiting."

The Inner circle of Death Eaters all apparated into the garden of Riddle Manor, Lord Voldemort stood in the centre. Black robes blowing in the cold December wind.

Upon arriving, all of the inner circle Death Eaters bowed and said, "My Lord."

"My loyal Death Eaters. I have called you here for a joyous occasion. We will have a change of plans for the time being we will lay low for the next couple of weeks I know a war is brewing but there is another matter that has taken my time and, attention I'm sure you all understand." The Dark Lords high, cold voice drawls, a faint hiss in his tone.. Of course they understood no one would dare to controversial the Dark Lord.

The Death Eaters stared at the Dark Lord. All of them had different emotions and thoughts running through their heads. They would be laying low? That was something they'd never encountered with the dark lord. And what possibly could have have his attention that was more important that the war. The first war had been anything but calm, they had killed both muggle and magical people alike. Destroyed muggle towns and wizarding cities.

"What about the Ministry my lord?"

Lucius, was the first to break the silence.

The Dark Lord waved a elegant hand as if shooing a annoying fly if it had been anyone else the Malfoy lord would've felt offended but alas this was the darkest wizard in the century.

"We have nothing to worry about we will take the ministry, out from the inside. With usss not doing any attacks it'll make them more paranoid and easier to predict. I have no concern for their pathetic rule. Or do you doubt that I'm making a wise decision Luciuss." The Dark Lord lifted a eyebrow daring him to speak out against him. They were playing cat, and mouse and Lucius just happened to be the mouse.

"Of course not milord it's a brilliant idea." Lucius bowed down so low his sliver blonde locks touched the ground.

"Now that we've had this lovely chat my friends you are dismissed."

"Lucius." Voldemort sneered, circling around one of his most loyal followers. "I have a task for you." The blonde bowed, keeping his head still bowed down.

"I will do whatever you wish, my lord."

"Because of recent events, I need you to bring someone to me and it's of upmost importance. You're going to bring me the Dursleys their the Potter child's muggle relatives. I want them alive."

"Is something the matter, Lucius?" He asked coolly, watching as the blonde shook his head.

"You may leave." He didn't need to repeat himself with a pop Lucius was out of his sight.

If Lord Malfoy was upset, that he needed to track down some muggles he didn't show it. He knew failure to the Dark Lord was a fate worse than death. He would find these "muggles" if it was the last thing he did...

"It's time to wake up, childe."

The voice was smooth, like rain falling down on pavement or like the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

It took Harry a moment to realize that he could place the voice without having to even open his eyes. The Dark Lord. He thought briefly of pretending to be asleep but he decided not too he could feel an aura of impatience emitting the dark lord.

Harry slowly opened his eyes stretching himself upright. Seeing blood red eyes staring back at him. The Dark Lord stood at the doorway watching him.

"You're almost like a cat, being asleep for half of the day." The Dark Lord drawled almost in a hiss amused.

Harry, replied back with a mischief smile.

"I always considered myself more a snake person. You know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

The Dark Lord smirked with mirth.

"You would've been a great Slytherin if only you had tamed down the light sides hero complex and, always rushing to save everyone."

Harry, chose not to respond to that comment.

"Alas I wanted to make sure you ate. When you're ready meet me at the dinning hall. Go down the first hall first door on your left. There is some of my robes in the dresser. They might be a little long on but they'll do for now. We will go shopping today for you."

Harry tried to think of something else to say, but Lord Voldemort, was out through the door with a swift of elegant dark green robes before his mind could come up with any sentences. Leaving Harry to get dressed. He could only stare at the door helplessly.

He grabbed the first robe that he saw in the dark lords dresser it happened to be a simple dark green robe with sliver linings. Though slightly big, the robes otherwise fit Harry well. They made him look slim instead of malnourished; the black brought color to his cheeks, and the flash of dark green made his emerald eyes glow almost. The cut of the robes also fit him just as well. He opened the door. Seeing he was on top of a staircase.

Harry, walked down the staircase; it was a beautiful black and white marble. Flecks of sliver strategically placed in the floor caused the stairs that were drawn on the floor to shine like the night sky when the light hit them just right. He came upon the second floor, He walked towards the door with a beautiful dark wood carvings engraved. Harry came to a stop in front of the door. He could tell the third floor of the manor was Tom's private quarters there was such a beautiful range of magic surrounding the third staircase. He was sure no one, not even the dark lords Inner Circle of Death Eaters, were permitted access up there.

Before he placed his hand on the doorknob the doors opened with a gentle creak.

"I almost thought you didn't want to eat breakfast with me pet."

Harry looked up at the dinning hall it was extremely large. Dark green walls surrounded by grand windows that could've rivaled hogwarts. The Dark Lord sat at the front of the dinning hall that looked like it could seat at least twenty people comfortably. Remembering he hadn't replied back to the Dark Lord.

"Now who would miss out on eating breakfast with you." He strolled towards the closest chair to the Dark Lord seating down at his right side. Like he always would from now on he thought inwardly.

"We will be going to France to do your shopping. I also need some rare potion ingredients so it'll work in our favor." With a snap of his fingers two house elves baring the Slytherin house crest appeared.

"Does master be needing anything?" Two small house elf with large eyes like tennis balls squeaked out. Their ears bounced slightly in terror Harry thought? Then again who knows what the poor creatures had seen being the dark lords elves.

"Is Harry's room ready?" Tom asked, elegant fingers tapping the marble table.

"Yes, Master Voldemort. Master Harry room be ready."

"Good, now bring us the food."

With another pop the dinning table was overflowed with breakfast food. Crumpets, crepes, eggs, bacon, cauldron cakes and most importantly of all if you were Harry. Treacle tart. Harry grabbed a couple placing them on his plate also some bacon a crepe plus grabbing a cup of pumpkin juice that was by his side. He remembered his manners that had been beaten into him thanks to his "lovely relatives" he wondered what would the most feared dark lord of this century eat for breakfast. The Dark Lord seemed amused with Harry's choice of food. While himself was consuming a cup of black coffee Harry assumed.

Harry took a bite of bacon and looked at the Dark Lord.

"Are you going to just watch me eat while you don't eat anything. And just drink coffee? You know coffee isn't good for you." Harry spoke taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Now now Harry I didn't know you cared so much about my health but yes that is the plan to watch you eat. I myself am not a breakfast person." The dark lord, replied back amused red eyes quirking up a single eyebrow.

Harry, rolled his eyes taking a bite of his crepe. He would have to admit the Dark Lord house elves knew how to make a marvelous breakfast. He would have to thank them later.

Harry remembered Dobby he wondered how the small house elf was doing in hogwarts or more precisely Dumbledores care he scowled that annoying old man with the twinkle in his eye. He would have to get Dobby.

The Dark Lord grabbed a treacle tart. Making a grim face. Voldemort didn't like sweets, in the least but he would give Harry any sweet he desired. If Harry liked it Voldemort would make sure he had it.

"Much to sweet." Was the dark lords response.

Harry gave the Dark Lord a mischievous smirk. "I'll bake you something you'll love. And I'll prove you do like sweets."

The Dark Lord, was puzzled the boy who lived wanted to bake him something? Before he thought more of that he went to the subject at hand.

"If you're quite done eating we should be departing I still have plans that need my attention."

~End Of Chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Little Chapter! Enjoy And If You Celebrate Merry Christmas!

Didn't spell check much I apologize if something is wrong ^~^

I don't own Harry Potter :^[

"I'm ready."

Harry stood up elegantly from the dining table where they'd been sitting.

Following the dark lord they strolled towards the gates of Riddle Manor.

He hadn't really had a chance to look outside since he'd arrived at the manor there was something gloomy and towering about it.

He could tell from where he stood the Manor had seen better times but it didn't lose its regal feeling.

This was their home? Wasn't it.

Grabbing Harry's chin with one hand, he turned Harry's head to the side, tickling the boy's skin in the process leaning till his mouth was angled at Harry's ear.

Harry was trembling slightly as Tom's hot breath caressed his ear, "I have you now, Harry. This is our sweet sweet home."

And he double Apparated them away.

Harry nearly whimpered as puffs of hot breath washed over his ear teasingly. Magic swirling around them both.

The Dark Lords seductive deep voice broke through to him, like no one he had ever met could do. He was under the Dark Lords spell. It made him shudder tingle from excitement, wonder, or lust; he wasn't sure, but he had no time to ponder before he felt himself being pulled through a tight, tube like getting squeezed inside of a box.

Pressure pushing on his eardrums and eyes in particular bloody hell he hated wizardly travel.

Bursting out on the other side, Harry kept his eyes closed, dizziness making him unstable as he swayed slightly. He could still feel the Dark Lords firm grip around him.

The Apparate successful, with no body parts missing, Tom tilted Harry's face towards his own, keeping a steady hand around his waist as the smaller male swayed slightly. Harry's eyes were closed, whether to keep from feeling worse or he didn't want to be stare back into the dark lords eyes being so close.

(You're going to miss out the sight if you keep your eyes closed you know.)

Amusement he could feel through their link.

He opened his emerald eyes he was bewildered. They had landed in the middle of a ally, made of pure marble surrounded by beautiful fountains and gardens he could see white roses lilies. Shops muggle and wizard alike filled the ally they even had a Gringotts bank here too.

While Diagon Alley was always more crowded than ever Due to Lord Voldemort still being at large, the two wizards standing in the middle could tell no one here even thought of Dark Lord of Britain being here. Kids and adults alike were shopping, going store to store without a ounce of terror.

(It's beautiful.) Harry, replied back into their mind link. Noting the Dark Lord still held him firmed against him.

 _"Tom,_ " Harry whined. "Let me go." Lord Voldemort, did not reply and just tightened his grip around his waist.

The Dark Lord smirked.

"I don't trust you not to run amok. Also I'd preferred not to lose you in France. The French can be quite feisty. First thing you need is some robes."

The Dark Lord, strolled elegantly heading towards a sign that read 'Magiques Somptueuses robes'. Harry still tightly held in his grip. Resigned to his fate and knowing Tom wasn't going to let go anytime soon, Harry huffed and silently following along.

They entered the robes shop with a white bell chiming on top of the door announcing their entry.

A cheerful witch in bright white robes greeted them.

"Welcome to my shop. I'm Madam Red. Wizardly robes I assume?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said with a nod.

The Dark Lord took the conversation from there. "He will also need a full set of robes for all occasions. I want everything made of dragon hide and silk if possible. Price isn't a issue."

The witch let out a cheerful chuckle.

"No trouble at all." She said as she pulled out her wand and gave it a wave; several tape measures came to life and stated flying around Harry taking his measurements.

"So a full set of dragonhide and silk dress robes.." Madam Red, said as she quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment.

"Any preference to color?"

"Black, sliver and green robes will be just fine." Lord Voldemort responded in a drawl.

"Of course my lords! I will have everything sent by owl in less than a week."

Leaving the French tailor Harry, and the Dark Lord made their way down the alley to all the shops The dark lord remembered from his last time in France. Second stop they got Harry, a trunk, telling the clerk about security issues so when he got a five compartment trunk with key, blood and combination locks the clerk didn't think it odd he got one.

Harry, stopped mid stride. Making the Dark Lord pause since they were still held together.

"I sense something in that shop."

Before Lord Voldemort could react to what Harry said. Harry, ran into the shop it was a dark looking shop that reminded the Dark Lord of Knockturn Ally.

With a displeased frown he quickly but elegantly strolled towards where Harry had ran off too. He found Harry looking at a book that if it had been anyone else surely they wouldn't have thought to touch it. It looked like it was holding a bleeding heart it was a dark red tome with hands surrounding it.

"Dark book, that is there Sonny. No ones been able to read that book. Death magic I think I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself young fellow." A old wizard replied behind them he was wearing bright blue wizards and had oval glasses on.

"I can read it." Harry said ignoring them both leafing through the book.

"Have a good day we'll take the book." The Dark Lord, placed a bag of gold on the counter pulling Harry out the door.

Noting that Harry was still in grossed in the book he decided to ask how did you find out you were a necromancer. Atlas Harry looked up meeting red eyes meeting green. Wandless he sent a privacy charm around them. The Dark Lord raised a eyebrow.

"I could see their magic their auras pulsing around there bodies and I could see the hatred and disgust they all felt inside for me. If only they knew I could see their feelings all the time through their magic. The amount of times I had been able to see their true feelings was countless. I thought everyone could see magical auras but, I found out that wasn't true just another thing that made me not normal I never told anyone. And I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have appreciated that." Harry paused.

"I always had a thing for the darker subjects. When I was younger I found a dead bird and brought it back. I didn't know what I was doing I just remembering telling it to come back. It was like I could the thread that connected it this plane this astral plane."

The Dark Lord was impressed.

"You're one of a kind Harry. You're special."

"You mean I'm a freak. At least I'm useful to you. Also happens that I'm your Horcrux Since if I wasn't I'd be dead." Harry muttered darkly.

The Dark Lord sneered angrily.

"I don't only want you because your useful to me Potter. I wouldn't let you in my house so close to me if I didn't I'd expect even a hard headed child would understand that. I want you by my side."

The Dark Lord grabbed Harry close to him landing them at the gates of Riddle Manor.

Harrys, thoughts started to slow and he had at some point fallen to his knees and tears were falling down his cheeks. Harry, looked around to see they were back in Riddle Manor. The Dark Lord turned to me once more. Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I buried my head into his chest. I felt him freeze.

I didn't really care if he was uncomfortable. I needed some form of comfort right now and something within me, maybe the horcrux or something else deep within me, maybe it was the dark magic maybe it was something else he needed comfort.

"You better start hugging me back or I swear I will rip your arms off and place them back on just to rip them apart." With a sigh, his arms came around my slight form in gentle but firm grip.

"Don't act like you don't want to, because your aura says a completely different thing." I looked up at his face and grinned at the narrowed eyes glaring down at me. I buried my head back into the folds of his robes, for once in my life i felt just right. Here there was no Dumbledore no Weasley no Granger. We remained that way for a while, our steady breaths and the sound of his breathing calming my mind. I moved back and stepped away from him. I wiped away any stray tears.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at showing my feelings I just outburst in anger. I'm sorry for cutting our trip short." Muttered a sheepish Harry looking everywhere but at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord sighed.

"Salazar. I knew you were trouble. Don't worry about it you're still young you have much to learn. We have all the time in the world. We'll go to France again."

Harry yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he felt. It had been a long day filled with robes dark lords and a mystery tome. The boy swayed slightly falling limply into Lord Voldemort arms, unconscious to the world. Gathering the too-light teenager into his arms, Tom strolled towards the towering manor in the distance.

"Minty take Harry to our charmers to rest."

A house elf popped in taking Harry with her. Before Harry could complain much he was laid down on silk sheets. He fell into a deep sleep. He swore he could almost hear a whisper in the wind.

"My little snake."

He didn't want to leave Harry, especially now, but he had an organization to run. That wouldn't run itself and with a pop. He disappeared.

~End Of Chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone ^~^

I do not own Harry Potter -.-

Warnings slight torture nothing to gore.

I love reading reviews 3

Happy New Year!

Fingers drummed one after the other, almost a melody, elegantly the slight tapping noise on the table ringing in everyone's ears. No one made a noise. Complete silence filled the room apart from fingers tapping. Their attention focused wholly instead on not attracting the dark lords wraith but miserably failing.

"No one? No one knows?"

Fingers stopped for a moment, hesitating in their actions as one, before starting up again.

"No one wants to explain?"

"Master? If we can explain. " Dear dear Bella looked at him with wide eyes. So innocent. So monstrous. Where once had been a powerful witch now left a broken women with a mad mind. A pity.

"So my most powerful inner circle servants decided to disobey direct orders." Voldemort spat coldly.

"N-no m-my Lord," Bellatrix stuttered in fear. "We wanted to find Potter for you and we heard from someone that he would be in the muggle town."

"Crucio" Voldemort uttered quietly. He held the curse for only a moment before speaking again.

"This is extremely disappointing and inconvenient, Bella. Not only have you failed to obey me but you brought unwanted attention to ourselves.."

"Forgive me, my Lord" Bellatrix pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. "We underestimated the situation, not to mention ittyy biitty Potter wasn't there. Our information source was wrong it was a mistake."

"Then you must be taught not to make such mistakes in the future. I do NOT enjoy disappointment Bella.."

"Crucio," he hissed, and everyone watched as their fellow Deatheater fell off her chair with a scream of pain, and writhed on the floor in pain and agony, unable to stop the cries.

Everyone remained silent as her punishment went on.

Finally, after a moments that felt like hours, Voldemort lifted the curse. "Regretting your decision yet.?" he asked softly, but didn't wait for an answer. "Crucio," he hissed again, and more screams filled the room.

The Dark Lord stood up from the marble table. They were in a safe house he had used in the last war he wouldn't bring them to where his pawn was. Not to Harry. Not for the time being.

"Oh Bella."

The Dark Lord, changed his tones so fast from soft and sweet, and almost lovely but, Bellatrix knew not not to believe. For she was dealing with the devil. She wanted to believe that his extended hand and his use of her pet name indicated forgiveness, but she had known her Lord too long for that. He would not forgive that easily. She could not expect him to. She had killed countless muggles when he had specifically requested nothing.

"I think the dungeons will do you some good. You'll be able to leave when I think you've learned your lesson Bella. You're all dismissed."

With a swipe of the Dark Lords, wand heavy rusty chains appeared out of thin air wrapping themselves around Bellatrix. But they weren't regular chains one Bellatrix, could tell you. These were magical dark magic chains that caged your magic until the owner took them off. The more you struggled the more magic they took. If you struggled to much against the chains well, it simply turned you into a squib. Draining and draining.

That night blood chilling screams filled the dungeons.

If you listened hard enough you could hear Bellatrix begging for mercy... saying why my

lord why.

In another part of the wizardly world.

Harry had became acclimated and used too how things were run in the manor.

He'd wake up, usually next to Voldemort sleep, eat, and practice magic from necromancy to dark magic. Some of the spells Harry would use were translated into Parseltongue Parselmagic to be exact.

In was one normal day for Harry when he decided he would surprise the Dark Lord.

He concentrated on feeling his magic and found the Dark Lord. Quickly he began to perform the complex hand motions while quietly speaking the words to activate the shadows calling them to him.

With a flash of black and red his entire form was engulfed in darkness. His body shifted to a pure black silhouette, you could see the outline of his body but nothing else. He was a shadow it was like he was there but not there.

Lord Voldemort was in shock for a moment. "Incredible simply incredible," he whispered hoarsely and Harry could see a shiver run through the man at the powerful amount of Dark magic that Harry was emanating it was filling the whole office it was everywhere it intoxicatingly.

"Oh Harry. I'd give you anything." Drawled a intoxicated Dark Lord.

"…"Anything?" Harry says slowly.

"Anything. You are above the law. You are technically considered property of the Dark Lord.."

Lord Voldemort could sense it, every second he was next to Harry, his once perfectly pure aura had began to twist and morph into something beautiful. The magical aura of Harry Potter was completely dark. There wasn't a ray of light in it. While he wasn't as magic sensitive as Potter was he could sense Harry's aura it made him shiver.

"Give me Pettigrew the rat, and Bellatrix the bitch."

"You've done a good job keeping Pettigrew and that bitch away from me." Harry, said lowly, his tone purposely cold he was high on his necromancy. It was almost like this person was Harry but not Harry at all. If he was property of the Dark Lord he would use it to his advantage.

Lord Voldemort stiffened, slowly the Dark magic haze was disappearing.

"Why, why why why."

Harry, went on slowly, pacing around while still in his shadow form his voice still cold and flat.

"How do you allow that pathetic rat to live and bow at your feet?

Why is he alive, Voldemort? Does he do anything useful you don't have much favor for him in the first place?

Didn't he fulfill his usefulness with my parents deaths. It makes me sick to think of someone so worthless and pathetic bowing down for you. You surround yourself with powerful, people not weak wizards who can't even cast spells right. He is the epitome of weakness he is a disgrace to the title of death eater.."

"And don't even get me started on that bitch. She killed the last part of family I had. I admit maybe she had some usefulness to your cause back in the day. But as of now she's irrelevant. Because you have me. I am everything." Harry, leaned into the dark lord personal space.

Harry, was almost watching himself from a third person view. He felt bloody amazing. He could feel everything he was everywhere he knew he could forcefully go for them on his own. But he wanted the dark lords permission before he proceed on his plan. He would make them both his test subjects. He would try every dark spell curse ritual on them both. They would be his testing rats.

The Dark Lord let go of the hold on his magic letting it swirl and touch everything in the room. He leaned in closer to Harry, wrapping his hand around the small of Harry's throat.

"I will give you them both but, you let me see how you torture them my dear Harry." The Dark Lord drawled.

Lord Voldemort watched Harry's face as it rapidly cycled through emotions and expressions. Disappointed, realization, denial, acceptance, anger, something a bit like hurt or frustrated, and then it settles into an expression like glee and enjoyment.

"You could always let me deal with them."

The Dark Lord, knew his magic was effecting the teen just by the way he was trying to hide his swaying.

Harry Potter smiled wickedly, all sharp teeth and mischief.

Anyone, who could see those emerald dark eyes would've been frighten Lord Voldemort even shivered ever so slightly.

"NO no I am glad you asked tho I'd love to have you watch while I play." He practically purred, leaning forward even with the dark lords, hand at his throat, he was looking the Dark Lord directly in his wine red eyes.

"I don't understand you, Harry Potter," The Dark Lord, said seriously, but the corners of his mouth were lifted in a slight smirk.

"You don't have to understand me all the time, but call Peter and Bellatrix for me please."

Harry replied giving the Dark Lord puppy dog eyes.

The Dark Lord rolled his wine red eyes, at the pleading puppy dog eyes. Letting go of his hand that was around Harry's throat he looked at Harry once more.

"I can get you Peter. You see Bella was being a bad girl, so I got her in "time out" if you could say."

"Oh." Harry, lifted a eyebrow.

"I'm shocked your most loyal death eater disobeyed the big bad dark lord."

Harry gleefully clapped his hands together.

"We'll, just have to go get her then I can play with my pet rat.."

Lord Voldemort, sighed.

"Fine cocky brat. We have to take a portkey."

Before Harry, could respond the Dark Lord stood up grabbing a wine glass pulling Harry close to himself portkeying them both to his safe house.

They landed in the middle of a forest that could've rivaled the forbidden forest. In the distance Harry could spot a Manor surrounded by trees and other wildlife.

Then Harry sensed it they were at the edge of the wards. He could see rays of green yellow and orange. These weren't wizard wards.

They were inferius made wards.

"How many wizards did you kill to make these wards." Harry spoke quietly. He ran his hand through the air. Feeling the wards they cling to his skin they could feel his magic.

The Dark Lord blinked.

"This was my second safe house that I ever made in the first wizardly war. I killed over 300 mud bloods and traitors."

"I figured as much. You manipulated their magic before they died. I can see it in the wards you must've killed some strong mudbloods and traitors to your cause. They're well made."

With that being said Harry, started walking towards the Manor in the distance. The Dark

Lord silently following behind him.

After what felt like hours to Harry, more like a couple of minutes. They were at the front door of the Manor.

Before Harry touched the doorknob.

The Dark Lord stopped him.

"It's cursed."

:Open:

Harry, smirked looking up at the Dark Lord.

"Of course you would make it to be in snake tongue, so no one could get in."

"What can I say I'm a paranoid dark lord."

The door opened with a soft click showing a foyer with a hanging chandelier from the ceiling. The carpet was black the ceiling was black too. In the distance Harry could see dark stains in the carpet which he could only assume were blood stains. It didn't bother him being a dark lord meant a lot of bloodshed to opposers.

They walked in he followed the Dark Lord who was leading him deeper into Manor. They went down two three flight of stairs till they were at the dungeon. Harry wiggled his nose the smell was horrible.

It smelled like piss feces and other body fluids that he didn't want to think of.. The Dark Lord walked up to the first cell Harry stood behind not showing himself yet. He was at the doorway of the dungeons. And, That's when he heard it.

"Please please my lord I'll be good I'll be good no no no no I know I I must be punished. Please, my Lord, I'll be better my lord please I can, fix it for you I can do it, and I will do so much better my Lord! I would never again dare to fail you, I I"

Strangled gasps filled the air. Then screams.

Harry looked like a lord, black robes covering his body and his cloak swirling around him. He still held a tight reign on his magic. He decided he'd show himself to the bloody mad witch.

"Itty BITTTTY POTTER come to die. My LORD CAUGHT YOU HAHA." She laughed a insane cold laugh filling the room.

"Quite." The Dark lord spoke coldly.

Mad sliver glazed eyes look up at Harry. He looks right back.

He casts the first spell that comes to mind he just almost doesn't expect it to hold it's his first time playing with death magic. He let's go of his hold on his magic. The red light of the curse hits her dead on, and she twitches on the chair writhing in blood induced pain. A sort of warmth spreads through him, and he suddenly understands why The dark lord is so fond of torture. He doesn't know how long he holds her under the curse, but he cancels it when he stops hearing screaming, and blood starts trailing out of her ears, nose, mouth, and eyes. He falls to his knees on the floor with a giggle similar to her own had been, and she lays quite still in her unconscious state as he catches his breath again. He looks at the Dark Lord who's looking at him in a mixture of amusement and glee.

He walks over to her, and slaps her hard enough that she turns over, she still isn't waking up. He casts a reviving spell until her dark eyelashes flutter weakly, and her sliver eyes shoot open with unadulterated fear written across them. She reaches for him but Harry moves before she can even grab him. She begs then, complete silence only little pleas barely escape on her lips making a noise and, Harry feels another rush flow through him. He doesn't torture her then, no matter how he wishes to. Instead he drags her up by her chin, at her forehead, and calmly, sweetly, caresses her face in an almost mockingly loving manner.

"Oh Bella. We'll have so much fun. Forever. Our Lord didn't catch me I came to him."

Because even if he ever killed her. He would just bring her back to play with over and over.


End file.
